Earth
Earth is a planet in, and capital of the Planetary Union. It is home to the space-capable species, Humans. History Old Earth The planet of the 21st century and earlier is frequently referred to as "Old Earth,"Doctor Claire Finn: "My God, it looks remarkably a lot like Old Earth." Episode 7: Majority Rule remembered as a "dark time" in Human History.Episode 7: Majority Rule Knowledge of Old Earth by contemporary Humans is uneven due to the passage of time. For example, Commander Kelly Grayson of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] knows that the capital of the former United States of America was Washington, D.C., but Helmsman Gordon Malloy does not.It is possible that this can be explained due to the latter's well-documented ignorance of Earth's history. Episode Three: About a Girl. Modern Earth By 2418, Earth is a unified planet with a single representative government in the Planetary Union. Earth is the host world of the Union, and maintains the Union Dockyard, a large docking station for spacecraft. Cityscapes are a melange of modern buildings with sleek curves and classical architecture of Old Earth. New York City boasts a city-wide monorail and commuter pods allow for quick, easy transportation.Episode 1: Old Wounds Apartments are common leaseholds in cities.Episode 2: Command Performance. Culture Earth of the 25th century mixes artistic achievements of the past with the present. Television shows like Seinfeld''Episode 5: Pria and movies like ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer''Episode 3: About a Girl and ''The Sound of Music''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear are treasured as classics but American reality television programming is forgotten by all but media aficionados.Episode 2: Command Performance. Relics of media from Old Earth pepper conversations despite the references occasionally being lost on non-human individuals. For example, Doctor Claire Finn tells Chief of Security Alara Kitan that she will advise Alara as "her Obi-Wan," referring to the ''Star Wars film franchise. Alara, as a Xelayan, does not understand Claire's reference.Episode Three: About a Girl Humans of Earth continue to own cats,Episode 11: New Dimensions dogs,Episode 7: Majority Rule and hamsters as domesticated pets, but zoos are seen as barbaric.Episode Two: Command Performance. The British tale Peter Rabbit remains a common bedtime story for children.Episode 8: Into the Fold. Earth is implied to have become a post-religious society, abandoning spirituality as technology progresses and secular ethics supplant the need for dogma.See generally ''Episode 6: Krill Food and beverages * * '''Beer' is an alcoholic beverage used by some, such as Gordon Malloy, to calm the nerves.Episode One: Old Wounds * Cannabis edible is a consumable form of the drug of the same name.Episode Two: Command Performance. * Ice cream is a "depression food" often used as a means of alleviation. For the assuaging of depression, rocky road is the flavor most consumed. Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear * M&M's continue to be a favored snack.Episode Nine: Cupid's Dagger (Ed Mercer) ("go bananas on those M&M's") * Pizza is an Earth delicacy favored for celebratory occasions.Episode One: Old Wounds * Pretzels are a snack which Ed Mercer ordered Bortus to have on the table.Episode Seven: Majority Rule * Sushi continues to be a popular, regional dish originating from the island of Japan.Episode Six: Krill (Gordon Malloy) ("What, you never seen sushi? It's a regional dish from Earth.") Appearances *''Episode One: Old Wounds'' *''Episode Two: Command Performance'' *''Episode Three: About a Girl'' *''Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode Five: Pria *Episode Six: Krill'' *''Episode Seven: Majority Rule *Episode Eight: Into the Fold'' *''Episode Eleven: New Dimensions'' *''Episode Twelve: Mad Idolatry'' References de:Erde Category:Planets Category:Planetary Union planets